


Wishful Thinking

by masayuki



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayuki/pseuds/masayuki
Summary: Oshitari Yuushi always, always love Atobe Keigo. It was as simple as that.





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheReddishSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReddishSky/gifts).



> Actually, I didn’t watch Tenipuri−I only watch Tenimyu. So I’m really sorry if I got the character wrong or having some—a lot—wrong scene here, also sorry for my grammar as English isn’t my main languange. Heavily inspired by Little Mix’s song “Secret Love Song”.

Disclaimer: I wish I had them for my own, but NO, they belong to themselves. I only own this story.

————

Oshitari Yuushi always, always love Atobe Keigo.

That fact is just that, a simple and true fact. Oshitasi have love Atobe since their time in junior high and somehow that love didn’t disappear when they went to high school, albeit separately. Oshitari never thought about why Atobe accepted him and haven’t told Oshitari to just go and call it off, but Oshitari never one to push his own luck. If Atobe still want this relationship, then Oshitari is beyond glad to comply. It was always like that with them, Oshitari following Atobe’s whim without much complain. Even when Atobe decided by himself that he would chase Tezuka Kunimitsu to Germany, just because Atobe wanted a revenge. Well, Oshitari didn’t outright followed Atobe to Germany, but he did support Atobe’s choice and waited here in Tokyo for when Atobe came back.

And came back Atobe did. Oshitari could’t help but feel relieved when Atobe came back.

Their relationship goes through high school and college, even though they both have different major. Oshitari decided to inherit his family’s hospital and contrary to everyone’s believe, Atobe is majoring in business. No one ever imagine that tennis crazy boy is finally listening to his parent wish and willingly inherit the large family business. They still manage to make a time to meet, once or twice in a week, catching up with each other and if they end up in a bed, making a mess out of each other, Oshitari think it’s normal for a couple like them who can’t meet every day.

Oshitari always think that what he have with Atobe can last for a long time, maybe not forever, because forever is a word too strong even for a romantic like him, but maybe, maybe they can have a shared future together. That is what he would like to believe and he wish it will come true. But he should’ve see that nothing last long. He should’ve seen it coming when an invitation come to his mailbox one beautiful morning. The envelope is a warm yellow with a familiar insignia on it. Oshitari let out a chuckle, who thought that they will end up marry, a love born around the time Oshitari confessed to Atobe. But maybe _their_ love is stronger and longer than what Oshitari have with Atobe.

That day, one bright autumn day, not too cold but not too warm, a perfect time for the two to say their forever vow. He stand there, along with other guests, most of them being the member of many tennis team that gathered once in junior high school time and new friends or colleagues from both end. Atobe is there too, right beside Oshitari, but at that time when Yukimura Seiichi’s bright smile come through when Sanada Genichirou put the ring on his ring finger, when the two of them at the altar lean towards each other to seal their marriage with a sweet kiss, Oshitari can’t help but imagining and wishing that he can have the same thing with Atobe.

After the ceremony, there’s a party of course. The newly wed owns the dance floor for the first five minutes before other guest joins them. Twirling, dipping, laughing, each partner dancing and end it with a kiss on lips or cheek or forehead. Oshitari wants it too. He wants to be able to kiss Atobe on the dance floor, in front of everyone here and show them that Atobe is his. But Atobe doesn’t want that.

In the middle of bright lights, cheerful laugh, Oshitari feels he might lost Atobe for a little bit more than usual. That feeling he have should’ve been enough to warn him.

They always hide their relationship right from the start until now, they never need that before, but now, Oshitari wish he did some public display of affection from time to time. That way, maybe he won’t get too shocked. He look down at the table in front of him, an elegant envelope clad in silver and blue with a familiar family insignia on it. Oshitari is wondering, what did he do wrong or when or when or how but nothing comes up on his so called genius mind.

“My wedding invitation. December 11th, don’t be late,” says the man in front of him.

Oshitari looks up and he meet a pair of greyish eyes, “Your wedding.”

“Yes, my wedding, what about it?”

“I thought we have something between us?” Oshitari asks.

The handsome man that Oshitari loves sigh, “What did you expect of that? Nothing good will come out of that, Yuushi, ours is hopeless right from the start.”

If Oshitari is a lesser man, he might let out a gasp or maybe widening his eyes, but he just sit there and stare at Atobe Keigo. “Hopeless, huh? Then why until now?”

Atobe diverts his eyes off from the blue haired man in front of him, “I think nothing of it.”

Oshitari doesn’t say anything, just looking down at the envelope again, he desperately wants to rip it apart, but just like the man himself, it’s too beautiful and to rip it apart will be a sin. “Never thought that you will do as your parent say, since you literally give them your middle finger before you went to Germany back then.”

“That was because I believe it was the right thing to do,” is what Atobe says.

“Then, what about me? Why now, Atobe?”

Atobe doesn’t say anything for a while before meeting Oshitari’s eyes again, “It’s the right thing to do.”

Oshitari never know what kind of face he make right there and then but it sure make Atobe divert his lovely eyes again. It is too much, Oshitari can’t face Atobe now and that’s what he do. He let out a big sigh and stand up.

“Goodbye, Atobe.”

————

Maybe he is a masochist. Oshitari can’t believe he stand here on another wedding ceremony, but it’s not a wedding he want to attend. Seeing Atobe stand on the altar, holding a slim, white hand and placing a beautiful ring on the bride’s ring finger, it sure hurt like hell. They kiss each other. Sealing their forever vow to each other. Smiling and waving to the crowd gathered on their holy ceremony. So full of happiness, excluding him.

Atobe always been good at dancing and Oshitari feels his heart just break and scattered all over the dance floor while seeing Atobe owns the dance floor with his wife, all the move is precise, his wife have the brightest smile ever and in the end of the song, they kiss each other again. He never gets to hold Atobe’s hand when he take a walk with him, hold Atobe close in the street, never get to kiss Atobe on the dance floor and now _she_ get to do all that and more.

He sees Atobe’s smile matching his wife and when he looks up and their eyes meet, Atobe’s eyes seems to dim a little but Oshitari doesn’t want that. He nods, give Atobe his soft, fond smile, before turning his body and walk out of the bright ballroom.

————

Atobe read the letter he hide inside his wedding invitation. He never had the chance to give it to the man he love. Even now when he destroy what they have spectacularly for the sake of his family. A lone tear fall from grey eye. He refuse to acknowledge what he feels as regret.

————

_Yuushi, I love you. I am sorry I have to do this._

_I wish we could be like them._

_Like Yukimura and Sanada._

_Like Tezuka and Fuji._

_Like any other couple._

_But what we have might be too much for the world to handle._

_I really wish I could hold you one last time._

_I love you. Always, Yuushi._

————

Fin.


End file.
